


Tied to a Table

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [1]
Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Death, Day One, F/M, Injury, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Character Death, Restraints, Season 3 Finale, Season/Series 03, Serial Killers, Violence, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: What a way to realize you want to be a father.Whumptober Day 1:Theme: Let's Hang Out SometimePrompt: Waking Up Restrained
Relationships: Rita Bennett/Dexter Morgan
Series: Whumptober 2020 Dexter & Criminal Minds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946476
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Tied to a Table

He wakes up tied to a table. Blinking and trying to stretch. He is sore. His temple and the back of his head throb. One from the blunt force, the other from resting on the table no doubt. Each of his wrists is tied in a loop that is connected to the other under the table. 

Miguel is dead, so that was not an option. 

George King glares down at him, perched in a corner whistling. One of his fear tactics. He was famous at this point, as far as recent killers go. 

His whistling and his face alert his victim, let the realization and fear settle in. 

It won't work on him.

It shouldn't at least. 

Dexter is calm.

He thinks of his father, about how Harry had been trying to keep him from a fate like this. Brutal. Violent.

And then there are tears in his eyes.

For all his flaws, Harry did the best for him that he could as a father. Dexter wants to do the same for his son.

_ His son _ . 

He wants to be there. To get married, raise him with Rita. Take care of Astor and Cody. 

And Dexter knows that he cannot let himself die here, now. It’s confusing how strong the surety is. How strongly he  _ feels.  _

He doesn’t want to die. It’s a new feeling. Not that he was ever really suicidal. It is just that he’s never attached his desire to live with feelings before. 

He wants to live. 

He is getting married today. He’s going to be a father. 

He  _ wants _ to be a father. He wants to be a husband. More than anything else he's ever wanted in his life. He feels almost breathless, shifting to feel how one tied wrist pulls at the other and how loose the ropes wrapped about his ankles are. 

He wakes up tied to a table, disoriented, like many of his victims. 

With a killer in the corner, hovering with all intents to not let him leave the table alive. 

Luckily for him, he knows what happened to Freebo. And he knows how to take control from the skinner. The man is probably unaccustomed to having killers on his table. 

And unlike Dexter’s victims, he has no idea what Dexter is. Or how easily Dexter can see through his excuses. 

This hasn’t been about Freebo or his money for a long while. George just likes to kill. He likes to have excuses, like when he was militia or a hired gun. 

He knows just how he is going to get out of these bonds and be there in time to get married and raise his son. 

A trapped animal will chew off a limb to escape a trap, Dexter’s survival instincts are in some ways similar. Especially with what is at stake, he is finally going to have the life he hadn’t even known he’d been dreaming of. And the skinner or el Fiero or the blade or whatever he wanted to be called was not going to stand in the way of that. 

Dexter breaks his hand falling down the stairs in a clumsy show of bad luck the morning of his wedding and George King jumps to his death into the path of a speeding cop car. At least that's how the official story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I will be able to get all of these prompts out the day they are for.


End file.
